Such Magics Should Be Left Alone
by Tom-or-Loki.Both
Summary: I'm hoping I can turn this story into something amazing. I've tried to write stories before (not fan-fiction) but I could never keep the flow going. My imagination combined with Loki though seems to be able to. This is my first fan-fiction and I hope that it will be enjoyable and that my writing skills don't absolutely suck. :P
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Ever since the day I saw that mysterious fellow named 'Loki', enemy of the _Avengers_, on the news broadcast, I've been thinking about various facts and so-called 'fictions'. It was hard to know what was real and what wasn't anymore. If these gods from Norse mythology turned out to no longer be myths, what else was out there? What else did we claim to be false when it is indeed the truth?

Magic…Science… from what I've found they are virtually the same. We explain various things with scientific terminology, with things we cannot decipher however, we call it magic. We don't have to explain things with science and yet we do all the same. We as human-beings feel the need to explain things that should simply just _be_.

I've been reading up on documents and old fairytales to find out whether humans such as myself could tap into it. So far, my results have been confusing. I've recently tried to alter something using a simple motion of the hand and my mind. It sounds crazy, but I think the candle got slightly more yellow in hue… I swear that it did!

_I meant to turn it olive green, my favourite colour, but something is better than nothing, right?_


	2. Chapter 1 - Cursed Magic!

**Cursed Magic!**

I woke to the *beep* *beep* *beep* of my alarm clock.

_Aaagghh! That stupid incessant noise._

In an attempt to ignore it I hid my face under my pillow. With the noise still penetrating the fluff of the pillow, I decided to try and shut it up 'Loki-style'.

I tried to focus on noiseless (virtually, anyway) things as I motioned my hand toward the clock.

Of course it only made it louder. *_Face palm_*

I swung my feet out from beneath my numerous blankets and dug my toes into the rug at my bedside. _So cold_. I sat up, regrettably, as I had forgotten that I only wore a bra and pyjama bottoms to bed. Even in Winter I find it to be more comfortable that way. _The cold and I were not the closest of friends, more like acquaintances, if you will_. I reached out for my sweater that sat upon my desk chair, my fingers were only just out of reach, obviously meaning that I had to get off of my sorry ass to get it. _Still so cold_. I put my sweater on and sat down.

"Why must it be so cold?" I moaned as I attempted to rest my head on the desk. Gravity decided it would take over instead.

"Ugh, that hurt." Face against the mahogany. Drooling ever so slightly.

I lifted my head back up from the desk and stared at my laptop screen. Research about magic on one half, my work assignment containing 1 sentence, on the other.

_Things to do but no motivation to do them… That sounds like me alright._

I got up from my seat and walked over to the mirror next to my door.

_Ooh look, it's Gollum with a wig!_

_I needed a shower. ASAP._

I entered the adjoining bathroom, removed my clothes (_as one does when they are about to bathe_), and entered the shower. I knew I had exactly 10 minutes before the hot water ran out, and too many things to accomplish in that said space of time.

10 minutes goes by rather too quickly and of course I am left to rinse the last of the soap in ice cold water. It were situations such as these that I wish I had magic on my side…

_Wait a moment… It's not like I can make it colder, right?_

My eyes lit up as I focused upon all things so much warmer than this water (_nothing could have been colder_) and I motioned my hand…

I leapt out of there faster than fleas on a dog.

"What the fuck! It actually worked! … Kind of."

Rather than ice cold water I was left with water that was most likely almost the temperature of the sun. I guess I can't win with this magic thing. I turned the water of the shower off, whilst gaining third-degree burns of course, and walked into my room to proceed to get dressed.

What I saw next made me drop my towel in shock…

_I was the only one losing in this situation._


	3. Chapter 2 - Midgardian Expressions

**Midgardian Expressions.**

"My, oh my. Moving so quickly are we?"

_His voice… So mesmerising...Wait. I'm in my apartment. Who's in my apartment?… Loki?!_

"What the fuck?!" I almost forgot about what he had meant by his question until I looked down, realising that my towel was down by my ankles. I quickly grabbed my towel, turning away from him, and covered myself up.

"How much did you see?" I knew it was a stupid question. He saw EVERYTHING, but I still felt like I had to ask.

"I would be lying if I claimed to have seen nothing. However, that is not why I'm here." His voice started off with a somewhat humorous tone, but ended in a way that I knew that he was here for something serious.

I turned to face him again, without flashing him this time.

_I can't believe I did that? Actually... never mind. Of course I did that. Stupid social awkwardness._

His face, those cheekbones, that hair… Even though he looked somewhat disappointed, he could have easily been a male model.

_What am I thinking? He tried to take over New York! I should not be thinking these thoughts._

He smiled at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Do you read minds now or something? Why are you even here anyway?" Still somewhat flustered over the whole 'naked in front of a god thing', it came out as a bit more rude than I intended.

"Minds I cannot read, but your facial expressions while you think amuse me. What I am here for, however, is to ask you politely to not bother with any magic tricks you think you can try because you can't. There's a reason you _humans_ don't use such a thing."

I wanted to agree with his words, but I knew he was only playing with my mind. There was no way I was going to stop practicing magic (_failing_), especially not if he said so.

"What makes you think that I don't have what it takes to deal with a little bit of magic? I can't even change the water temperature properly yet, let alone create illusions or blow something up. I only want to know what it's like to deal with, that's all. It's such a fascinating thing, especially since practically every human has grown up believing that magic wasn't real. That it was all staged tricks and illusions. It's the things you dream about as a child, and now it's all coming true! Am I not allowed to indulge in something that will make me happy? Especially in such a dull world where nobody gives a shit about anyone else?!" By the end I was yelling. My neighbours must have thought of me as crazy by now. _As they always do_.

He appeared startled by what I had said, he stopped as if to think for a moment and then continued,

"You have an Asgardian standard of beauty, and yet emotionally you're just like all the other Midgardians. _Foolish_ and _pathetic_!" His voice was coarse, reminding me of sandpaper, although there was still elegance to be found in it.

_He just complemented me. But he just told me I was foolish and pathetic. Such conflicting thoughts rushing around my head with nowhere to go._

"How can-"

"If you say more, Midgardian, I'm going to have to use my sceptre to force you to co-operate with me."

_He cut me off. But he said he was going to use his sceptre on me…_

I burst out laughing.

_Curse my dirty mind._

He appeared to be flabbergasted at my response.

"_How dare you lau-_"

"You're going to force me to co-operate using your _Sceptre!_ Hahaha! I can't… believe you just… said that!" I unintentionally overpowered him with my laughter. I couldn't help but thinking that way, especially since he had just seen me naked, and then proceeded to compliment me on my beauty. I didn't even care about magic anymore, I could only think of the ways he was going to use his _sceptre_.

_I am so messed up some days I swear…_

He looked at me and I knew that internally he was face-palming so hard that he would knock himself out, I know I shouldn't have laughed so much, but it was the perfect opportunity and I had to take it.

"Ugh, Midgardians… You are easily amused by such tricks of the mind. Your whole race is amusing in itself…"

He proceeded to come closer to me until he was practically holding my towel up with his chest (_actually his stomach, he was tall, but anyway_), his eyes were such a beautiful shade of... _blue? Green?_ They were both, but neither, they reminded me of my own in a weird way.

We stood there for about a minute, just gazing into each others eyes. From the outside it would have seemed awkward and kind of creepy, however I just felt content. I wanted to know what he was thinking, how the gears and chains in his head turned, how he could have suddenly 'appeared' in my bedroom, how he could be standing so close to me and I'm not rejecting him, how he-

_Wait, how the fuck DID he get into my house?!  
_

Of course it was only then that I realised that we were standing so close. I backed away suddenly.

_Did you think I'd remember about my towel this time? Nope. Not at all._

As I gasped realising what I'd done (for the second time... _So far_) he turned around to give me some privacy.

"Here." He motioned his hand and I was wearing my 'Allons-y" T-shirt that I absolutely adored and a pair of black jeans. I walked over to my mirror to examine his handiwork. _How does he do that so easily? If only I could, _

_then maybe I wouldn't have to get naked in front of gods to learn how to._

"Woa-"

"Midgardian. What is your name?"

His question came so suddenly. I turned away from the mirror to look at him, his eyes seemed to have an innocent quality about them. _I wonder what he's thinking about?_

"Midgardian." A little louder this time.

"Oh, sorry. It's (Reader)."

He simply nodded and turned to leave. I looked down, unsure of what to say. He shouldn't have been in my house, but I felt like I had invited him in, rather than had an intruder. I went to look back up and he was gone.

"Loki?"

"Goodbye then..." No one was there, my neighbours had to have thought of me as crazy by now, after all I was talking to the god of mischief, it was too crazy to be true.

_Right?_


End file.
